


Enjoy the Silence

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "All I ever wantedAll I ever neededIs here in my armsWords are very unnecessaryThey can only do harm...""Enjoy the Silence," Martin Lee Gore





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreenqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenqueen/gifts).



They were always arse with words.

Sherlock wanted to hide behind them, use them as a shield or a battering ram when he felt vulnerable or on the edge of something close to an emotion. John, on the other hand, used them sparingly, when he couldn't punch or shoot his way through something, language through a tight smile was his weapon of last resort. As a result, it shocked neither of them, when their relationship changed quite simply one evening as they shared a bowl of leftover Thai while watching one of those nature shows after Rosie had been put to bed. Sherlock had looked over at John for a split second, and noticed a bit of sauce on his nose. He managed to smother a snort, but couldn't resist leaning over and kissing John's nose, flicking out his tongue to remove the spot of curry. They both froze in place, then John opened his mouth, then shook his head, and placed the dish carefully on the coffee table. He asked permission with his eyes that had suddenly turned that intense indigo colour, the colour Sherlock rarely saw, and never this close; the detective nodded his "Oh, God, yes, please," and John took control of the kiss that began in sweet silence, then quickly progressed to heartfelt sighs and elegant promises of forever, though they had both sworn off vows of any kind, it seemed a safe bet this go round.

"Bedroom?" John whispered against Sherlock's trembling lips.

"Please, John. Yes."

And without another word, they deserted the red curry and the life cycle of the honey bee, then tiptoed up to Sherlock's bedroom, after making sure Rosie was safely asleep.

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but John placed a quivering finger over those full, expressive lips and shook his head, then proceeded to take his detective apart; the only sounds that could be heard were their quiet gasps and the early evening commute that continued on as if nothing monumental was happening seventeen steps above it all.


End file.
